


Wrongs Hearts Mend Together

by LadyoftheLillies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, Two broken hearted boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheLillies/pseuds/LadyoftheLillies
Summary: This takes place in the London Institute, right as Kieran has learned Mark has been using him for the upcoming trial. In this telling, though, Julian and Emma never became closer at the cottage in Cornwall and Julian does not know the relationship between Emma and Mark is fake. In this fic Julian and Kieran come together, under the illusion their loves are unrequited...
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Kieran, Julian Blackthorn/Kieran of the Hunt, Julian/Kieran Kingson, Kit Herondale/Ty Blackthorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mark Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran Kingson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Wrongs Hearts Mend Together

Kieran was still weary of Mark's brother Julian. The boy was ruthless, and it did not help he was exceptionally beautiful for a mortal. Even though Kieran tried his hardest to make up for his mistakes, Julian still remained cold towards the ex-unseelie prince. The rest of the Blackthorn family and co have warmed to him, but not the third eldest sibling.  
But there were probably better avenues of asking the guy why he hated him other than watching him sleep. Moonlight reigned in from the iron gated window of the London Institute, casting a silver glow on Julian's chocolate brown locks. He didn't wear a shirt to bed, and Kieran looked at his sunkissed skin and moles that dotted his skin.

"Kieran?" Julian asked, his eyes opening and narrowing.

Kieran did not try to make an excuse. "Well met Julian." He said politely.

Julian groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face before sitting up. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Kieran shook his head. "No."

Julian stared at him, his curls falling slightly into his eyes. Kieran's eyes wandered over the runes on his chest.

"Why are you here, Kieran?" Julian asked, his voice somewhat changed. Kieran raised his eyes.

"You still seem to hate me, even after all I've done to help you and your family. I would like to know why."

Julian said, "For a Faerie, you're pretty good at lying."

Kieran reered back onto his feet, scowling. "I am not lying."

Julian hesitated before reaching out and grabbing Kieran's hand. Cold flames seemed to shot up Kieran's arm at the contact. Kieran took a sharp intake of breathe.

"I think you're here because of Mark," Julian said quietly, his gaze intense, "You know the truth now."

"The truth about it being your plan?" Kieran added sourly.

Julian didn't look sorry. "You're here because of the way you see Mark look at Cristina," His grip tightened, "and at Emma. You're jealous, and you can't sleep. I know why you're here."

The implications of his words did not escape Kieran, who blushed. "You-you do not desire me like that. Are you not- as mortals say- straight as an arrow?"

Julian shook his head. "The only person I have ever loved was Emma. But I have felt somewhat desire for people of any gender. Usually I have to know them pretty well, and I do know you. Somewhat." He added, tilting his head like Tiberius did, similar to a cat.

Kieran swallowed, his mind racing. It was true, he could not help but think of the way Mark looked at Cristina and the way he has been dating Emma for- apparently- almost two months. The sharp blade of betrayal still stabbed in between Kieran's ribs. The memory of throwing himself at Mark and giving the half Faerie confident confessions of devotional love, all the while Mark was dating someone else and giving loving looks to her best friend. (Though Mark could hardly blame him, Cristina was lovely.)

Kieran glanced at Julian, who for the first time, looked something other than ruthless. They mirrored each other's heartbreak, and that made it easier for Kieran to say, "Yes,"

Julian pulled Kieran onto the bed and rolled over so he was on top. Kieran had experience, but it was still unnerving each time, especially with someone like Julian.

Julian ran his hands up Kieran's thighs and onto his hips, pushing up the edges of his-Mark's- t shirt. For a moment Julian hesitated at the sight of his brother's shirt, but something passed behind his eyes- probably a memory- and stripped Kieran of the shirt.

Julian was very fast paced, even though they had all night, but Kieran went along with it. He felt an restlessness under his skin as well. Once they were both naked, Julian pushed against his chest and kissed him tentatively.  
Julian was clearly inexperienced, Kieran noticed, but still did not want to give up control. Julian snaked his tongue into Kieran's mouth and began to move against Kieran's hips.  
Kieran gasped into his mouth as Julian rocked.

Julian leaned back and began to kiss at Kieran's neck, sucking harshly. Kieran winced and moaned. Julian moved down to Kieran's chest, running his hands against Kieran's skin.

"You're skin is so," Julian said but did not finish. He moved his mouth against Kieran's ribs and along his sternum until his mouth went lower and lower. He stopped suddenly and sat up, hovering over a panting Kieran.

Julian had broad shoulders and a narrow waist, tan skin layered with runes and scars. His body was much different than Mark's pale and almost runeless body. While Mark was gentle, Julian was not. Julian leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He pushed Kieran's legs apart without much thought and peered down at him, his gaze almost analytical. He popped the cap and lathered his fingers.

He reached between Kieran's legs.

Kieran gasped.

That was, after a few minutes, how Kieran, son of the Unseelie King, ended up with Julian Blackthorn thrusting into him. Kieran moaned and gasped, grasping the sheets, feeling Julian's muscular body move along his own.

"Julian," Kieran whispered, "Jules,"

Julian huffed into his ear, "Don't call me that." His voice sent a thrill of shivers down Kieran's spine.

Before long, Kieran arched his back and came, digging his fingers into the meat of Julian's shoulders. His lips bled from where he sank his teeth in to stifle his shout.  
Julian rocked a few more times before moaning finally into Kieran's neck. Kieran felt warmth spread inside his hips.

Together, they laid there sweaty and breathless. Kieran was slowly becoming averse to the heavy weight of Julian. Mark is not so weighty, Kieran thought but then quickly flushed with shame. He can't think of Mark, smiling Mark, while in bed with his brother. But did Mark think of Julian when he laid with Emma?

Julian rolled off, slipping onto the narrow space between the bed and wall. He threw an arm over his eyes, and moonlight poured into his open and panting mouth. Soon enough, they both quieted and laid silently.

Julian did not remove his arm all the while.

Kieran sat up slowly, small sparks of pain shooting up his spine. "I-I should go."

Julian said nothing, and Kieran dressed and left.

The next morning Julian made breakfast as usual. The Blackthorn family and co shared looks at his quiet behavior but said nothing. When Kieran entered Julian stiffened for a moment and sent Kieran a look.

Kieran swallowed and squared his shoulders before facing the rest of the family who had become his friends. No one would ever know, Kieran told himself. He glanced carefully at Mark, who was engaging in conversation with the seven year old, who before long trailed off to sit by Magnus' son, Max.

Mark finally looked at Kieran, and hesitantly stood and walked to sit beside him. "Good morning," Mark said, almost hopefully. "I am glad you're here."

"Of course," Kieran answered, his mouth dry. "I said I would take part in the trial, after all."

Mark barley flinched, but persisted on. "Well, I was thinking today we could-" He stopped suddenly, frowning, his eyes on Kieran's neck. Panic shot through Kieran's capillaries. The bruises.

Mark moved a hand and touched the side of Kieran's neck, getting a better view of the red dotted side. Mark had the audacity to look confused and hurt.

Kieran shrugged away. "What is it, Mark?"

"You- who were you with?"

"That is none of your concern. Focus on your own bed mates, Mark."

Mark snarled, "I have no bedmates."

Magnus, as if sensing what was happening, quickly rounded up the kids and shot Alec a look that said gossip. Ty and Livvy shared a confused look, while Kit looked like he was about to laugh.

"Emma-" Kieran started. 

"Emma and I are not together! We have never been, that was just-" Mark quickly shut himself up and ran a hand through his white blonde hair. "I have never been with her-"

"You and Emma aren't together?" Julian's voice came from the stove. The pancakes apparently went forgotten as Julian stared at his brother.

Mark sighed. "It's a lot to explain okay-"

Speaking of the devil, as mortals say, and Emma Carstairs herself came in, hair wet from a shower. Her bright demeanor immediately dampened at the general aura of the room. "What's going on?"

"Mark's lover is filthy cheater," Kit said, much too delighted.

Suddenly, Emma stiffened. "Last night?" Slowly, as if in a daze, she looked at Julian. "Kieran slept with someone last night?"

"Apparently." Alec sighed, looking done and awkward with this conversation.

The edges of Emma's mouth turned downward. "That doesn't have anything to do with the fact I saw Kieran walking towards your room last night after I came in from the roof, does it?" She asked Julian, her voice low.

Julian's mouth opened, and for a moment Kieran could see the ruthlessness surging back up, maybe to say something about lying to him about dating him brother, but the thought of his brother made him snap out of it and look to Mark. 

Mark, who stared between Julian and Kieran with a pale face. "Jules." Mark and Emma said at the same time.

Kieran and Julian shared a look that equally meant: shit.


End file.
